Muérdago
by Ivorosy
Summary: Recogiendo leña en una temporada donde hay nieve, la gente adorna con verdes y rojas flores, hay cenas y se convive con los familiares, amigos. Y bajo los muérdagos yacen Túrin, Níniel y el recuerdo de Beleg.


_**Aclaraciones: **__No, estos precios personajes no son míos, ni el mundo en que se desarrolla, son de mi profe J.R.R Tolkien… ¿Pero quién no lo sabe? Aún así, uno tiene que ponerlo para que luego no le reclamen por derechos de autor y ande parando en la cárcel (LOL). En todo caso, el fic si es completamente mío. Por último y no menos importante:_"_**Este fic participó en el reto **__**1#Ho Ho Ho**__** del mes de diciembre del foro **__**El Poney Pisador**__**". Puesto ganado: 1er lugar. **_

_**Advertencias: **__Leve incesto, OoC, semi-AU._

_**Palabras:**__ 1,814._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**M **u é** r **d** a **g** o**

_Por Ivorosy_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Camina por las laderas de las montañas de Brethil, boscosas y cuyos árboles serpentean los caminos; ahora el paisaje es blanco y en su mayoría inmaculado, causado por la nieve que recién hace cinco días comenzó a precipitar. No está solo, por cierto, Níniel lo acompaña; la chica lo siguió cuando él iba solamente por leña y antes de darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para regresarla devuelta al pueblo. Sonríe tenuemente al verla jugar con la nevisca; es su primer invierno en Brethil (piensa Túrin hijo de Húrin). Y hasta aquel entonces, la extraña chica a quien halló desnuda bajo la lluvia, había aprendido mucho, exactamente como los niños pequeños que apenas se aventuran al mundo; así era Níniel, curiosa, juguetona, inquieta.

Níniel, ni bien ése era su nombre, pero él la bautizó de aquel modo al no responder con el propio; Níniel, la dama de las lágrimas, lágrimas que ahora no estaban ni manchaban su rostro, por ahora. La admira lanzar nieve por los aires y agacharse y echarse sobre la misma, blanda y cómoda, pero gélida y crispante. Le causa bienestar tenerla a su lado; no encuentra el motivo exacto, pero desde que la vio ha sentido algo especial, algo hermoso. Sentimiento que no recordaba desde _Beleg_. Una sombra asoma en su corazón al recordar, y la ahuyenta de nuevo con la imagen de la rubia dama entre los árboles cubiertos de blanco. En su cavilar, Níniel le gira a ver y sus miradas se cruzan; ella sonríe y corre hacia a él.

—Túrin, ¿qué hacer aquí? —pregunta con dificultad.

Apenas vuelve a hablar correctamente, ya no se delimita solamente a articular su nombre prestado. El hombre curvea los labios, sutilmente, pasa a un lado de ella y responde al mismo tiempo: —Leña, te dije que por leña. ¿Por qué no te has quedado en el pueblo?

La chica se encoge entre su gran abrigo, frunce los labios y confiesa tímidamente: —Me gusta estar contigo.

Túrin se detiene y voltea a verle, la ve cohibida y olvida que a veces suele sonar un tanto brusco en su expresar. Pero las palabras de Níniel le conmueven, le hacen dar un pinchazo al corazón y saber que es él a quien ella siempre busca, siempre sigue y siempre admira. Y verla con la carita pálida, con diminutos copos de nieve iniciando a caer nuevamente y rodeando su figura, le provoca rodearla en un gentil abrazo. En su lugar, le extiende la mano y ésta la toma con placer. Es por la bajada tan empinada que están a punto de tomar que hacen le tome de la mano y quizá la excusa perfecta para tenerla cerca.

—Preferiría que te quedaras allá, donde es seguro. Además, podrías estar con la gente divirtiéndote y ayudando con los adornos—menciona Túrin aún caminando cuesta abajo, y logra captar la atención de Níniel que distraída miraba a un par de pájaros emprender el vuelo.

El pueblo anda de fiesta, en especial por el solsticio de invierno, la gente adorna sus casas con verdes y rojas flores, hacen cenas y en general conviven con la familia, con los amigos, conocidos. Por ello, Túrin cree que la chica estará mejor allá, coexistiendo y aprendiendo de la demás gente. Pero ella no piensa lo mismo, niega con la cabeza y hace más presión en su agarre.

—Pero, Níniel quiere estar contigo.

Túrin apenas niega con la cabeza—; Muy bien, creo que contigo no se puede, eres muy testaruda. —sentencia, y Níniel lo mira confundida, muy probablemente porque no sabe que significa la palabra "testaruda", razona el hombre.

Sus manos ya no están unidas, para ése entonces ya están en un suelo más firme y recto, pueden caminar sin ningún problema; y Túrin ya no está preocupado de que la joven caiga o resbale; deja nuevamente que se aleje y explore mientras él sigue en la labor de ir juntando ramas y ramitas. Entre rebuscar y recoger se lástima y se corta con un ramal de pino cuyo vástago es espinado; un descuido de su parte, no hace más que llevarse parte del índice a la boca y con ello parar temporalmente el sangrado.

Une los leños para amarrarlos con lazos y luego colgárselos detrás de la espalda. El trabajo ya está casi hecho, tiene lo suficiente para calentarse por tres noches, por lo que, decide que es hora de retornar. Cuando llama a Níniel se da cuenta de que no responde y no la ve, se ha alejado bastante y el por andar ensimismado recolectando no se ha percatado. Entra en pánico, y comienza a exclamar su nombre—: ¡Níniel, Níniel!

Pero no hay replica. No es sino hasta que escucha un grito, seguido de una caída y un golpe, corre desesperado hacia el meollo del asunto y para su alivio y al mismo tiempo desasosiego, halla a la joven mujer tendida en el suelo; reciente es su caída, pues abre los ojos aturdida y lentamente se incorpora, ya entonces Túrin está a su lado preguntando qué es lo que le ha pasado. La chica extiende su mano que tiene forma de puño, la abre y revela una extraña flor; no flor, más bien una especie de planta, Túrin lo sabe, ya antes la había visto.

— Quería tenerla— explica Níniel— me pareció curiosa, así que trepe, pero resbalé y caer. ¿Qué es?

_Beleg_ vuelve a su memoria, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Es porque fue con él y fue él quien le enseñó aquella extraña planta. Hace muchos inviernos atrás, cuando él era todavía bastante y muy joven y Beleg le acompañaba en las tierras de Doriath, donde le enseñaba el arte del arco y la flecha, donde daban largas caminatas y Beleg le iluminaba con sabiduría y lo atiborraba de experiencias; un elfo al fin y al cabo, cual longeva vida le permitían aquellos lujos. Una grandiosa criatura, un gran elfo, _un gran amigo_.

**O0O0O**

_Sí, fue hace tiempo, cuando recorrían los lindes de Doriath; donde Túrin aprendía a cazar:_

— _¡Ah, Beleg! — exclamó un niño de profundo ojos grises, que ahora se hallaban fuertemente cerrados debido al dolor. Sus cabellos, que ya crecían y le llegaban poco más arriba de los hombros, quedaron enmarañados en las ramificaciones de algún árbol. El elfo se detuvo y regresó en la asistencia del pequeño niño que luchaba y se afanaba por quitarse aquellos ramales de encima; pero solamente empeoraba la situación con cada tirón y jalón. Beleg libró a Túrin del árbol. Siendo más cuidadoso y paciente, es que pudo lograrlo._

— _Debes tener más cuidado por donde pasan tus cabellos, joven Túrin._

— _Tontas ramas—se quejó el niño una vez suelto y al tiempo sacudiendo las hojas y restos de su cabeza. El elfo tenía expresión afable._

— _La culpa no ha sido de ellas, sino del descuidado e impulsivo joven—corrigió Beleg observando a Túrin aún limpiando sus negros cabellos. Se acercó y quiso ayudarlo pues advirtió un pedazo de hoja que todavía no osaba a dejar la cabellera del niño—. Mira, justo te ha quedado un muérdago intricado. Me parece que ya casi es la temporada._

— _¿Muérdago?_ —_Repitió confundido — ¿Temporada?_

_Beleg le entregó la extraña planta en su pequeña palma y Túrin la miró como alguna cosa extraña y novedosa. Era de hojas verdes y de puntas afiladas y en el centro unas pequeñas bayas/guisantes de color rojo carmín. Beleg ladeó levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar las palabras y explicación correcta._

— _Bueno, realmente no hay una temporada específica. En algún lugar, quizá entre algún pueblo de hombres, oí el rumor que son plantas del beso._

— _¿Plantas del beso?_ _—casi exclama_ _con maravilla y un poquito de asco. Beleg suspiró y se arrepintió de haber comenzado aquel tema._

—_No lo sé, mi joven y buen amigo, tiene muchos años desde que escuché aquello que no lo recuerdo en verdad con mucha claridad. Era, quizá, algo de que dos personas debían darse aquella muestra de afecto cuando se estaba cerca de un muérdago, o algo parecido. Puede que sea un elfo y sepa mucho y haya oído mucho, pero eso no significa que retenga todas y cada una de las cosas que he vivido a lo largo de mis días._

_Hubo un breve silencio en lo que el pequeño razonaba la información dada._

—_Entonces…—dijo finalmente con deje de duda en la voz— ¿Eso significa que tengo que besarte?_

_Beleg abrió los ojos de par en par y luego sonrió amigable._

—_No en verdad mi buen amigo. Creo que esos besos van más en sentido de los amantes, y aunque te aprecio y te tengo en lo más alto de mi estima, preferiría que eso del beso se quedara entre los rumores e historias que he escuchado, que hasta quizá ni verdaderas sean—aclaró el elfo siendo afable._

— _¿Ni siquiera uno en vuestra frente?_ _—bromeó el niño, a lo que Beleg rió fugazmente._

—_Sigamos con tus lecciones, joven Túrin._

**O0O0O**

— Muérdago, creo que es muérdago…—contesta finalmente Túrin a Níniel. Y ella nota como mira aquella planta, con nostalgia y cariño, y cree que lo más correcto es dársela, se la deposita en su mano.

— Ten, para ti.

Túrin recibe el obsequio, aquel muérdago no era rojo, sino blanco, pero una de sus bayas estaba teñida de rojo y no por ser su color natural; no, aquello era sangre. Alertado coge también la mano de Níniel y es cuando repara en la cortada que tiene en su índice y que todavía sangra. Con cuidado y amabilidad le cura la herida, cubriéndola y secándola con sus ropas.

— ¿Te duele? —inquiere el hombre en el proceso.

—Un poco—confiesa Níniel, pues era verdad que le arde la herida.

Es cuando Túrin le besa el dedo, gentilmente, sutilmente, cálidamente. No supo porque lo hizo, sólo lo hizo. Níniel queda con los labios levemente abiertos, por la impresión, y sus mejillas se pintan de color, está avergonzada.

— ¿Y ahora? —vuelve a preguntar, mirándola a los ojos.

—No. Ya no. —dice. Después agarra la mano de Túrin entre las suyas y es cuando nota igualmente su herida en el mismo lugar, pero en la mano contraria.

— ¡También herido! —exclama y sin pensarlo dos veces le besa de la misma manera que él hizo con ella. Inocentemente vuelve a encáralo—. Listo, tampoco ya dolerá.

Túrin la admira, así, ésa hermosa cara. Una que le hace feliz de solamente poder admirarla y sonríe, sonríe bienaventurado.

—No, Níniel, ya no duele.

En el cielo, Anar, guiado por Arien vuelve a brillar en su plenitud, disipando la nieve, deteniéndola y atravesando los ramajes de Brethil, ilumina a aquellos quienes se hallan debajo de una decena de muérdagos que pasan inadvertidos.

Y el muérdago elegido, yace en medio de Túrin y Níniel, blanco y teñido de rojo a causa de ambas sangres, cuyo origen (que todavía no lo saben, que todavía ignoran), pero es el mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, que no hay ningún fic de Túrin de Turambar en español y eso me parte el corazón (hago notar que fue mi historia favorita del Silmarillion). No soy fan del incesto, de hecho no bien me llega a agradar; pero siempre habrá peros y excepciones y Túrin/Nienor-Níniel es una de ellas. Bien aceptadas las criticas respetuosas, opiniones, sugerencias, etc.


End file.
